


The Cupcake Incident

by Lunedd



Series: Miscelleaneous McDanno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/pseuds/Lunedd
Summary: "That Ninja warrior could start an international incident eating cupcakes with a preschooler."





	The Cupcake Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cubit2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubit2/gifts), [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



> "That Ninja warrior could start an international incident eating cupcakes with a preschooler."  
> \- A sentence that happened to be written by wonderful Cubit2 in her great story "Charade", who allowed me to make this little episode out of it. So - this one is for you! And for NatalieRyan for bugging me until I posted it here, too ;) 
> 
> (originally posted on fanfiction.net)
> 
> Yeah, the usual, they are all not mine, just playing with the boys!

* * *

 

“Tell me again,” the Governor demanded, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What happened that made the Japanese Secretary of State storm into my office and yell at me?”

Danny raised a hand to mute Steve. “A simple misunderstanding. You know, Five-0 had this public appointment you ordered at the diplomates’ preschool. Be nice with the kids, show that Five-0 is there for the people, stuff like that. The Secretary of State’s son was there, too, for a visit. He ate one of the cupcakes Officer Kalakaua made for the kids. Steve – Commander McGarrett – mentioned that this stuff consisted of nothing but pure sugar and would cause caries and is the first step on the road to lose teeth. The kid started to cry, spitting the cupcake all over the place. Commander McGarrett chastised him for his behavior. The kid couldn’t stop crying…” Danny shrugged, put on a placating smile. “Then the kid’s bodyguards stormed the room, and Commander McGarrett pulled his gun. Well… _All_ kids started to cry.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
